S1E8 Ghosts of the Clearance
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: The doctor, Sasha and Chris visit a village during the highland clearances, but what are the Thorpe? I must warn you my history is really bad! Please R&R or PM your comments if you have read it. thank you and enjoy


**Ghosts of the Clearance**

Scotland 1789...  
>Glen Herald was a small village with stone houses, there were chickens running around everywhere, people in kilts, tartan and big white dresses. It was a working village and everybody respected each other, there was no mayor, this village all reined the same and could stick together and vote on decisions. There were several clans living in different houses. In one stone house there was the Mackinnon Clan.<br>There was Helen Mackinnon, the mother of the household, Gerald Mackinnon, the father and leader of the households and their two teenage children, Heather and Jack. They were all sitting eating broth around a small fire, the room was filled with smoke and the smell was horrendous, it was a dark room too, but these people didn't care or mind. They were discussing their day. Then they heard screaming from outside. Terrible screaming, horrific almost. Heather looked up at the roof, the straw roof and saw it slowly burn into flames.  
>"Mother!" she shouted<br>the fire on the roof spread and the roof fell down on the house and the whole family got trapped and killed in the house as it burnt to the ground. Everyone outside watched in disbelief and cried in terror.  
>A group of tough men were standing in front of the house.<br>"Right!" shouted a man with great force and roughness in his voice "You will all move out of your homes! Or what happened to the Mackinnons will happen to you!"  
>The group walked away. But the one thing nobody noticed was four ghostly spirits that looked identical to the Mackinnons rose from the flames screaming<br>"THE CLEARANCES ARE WRONG!"

Inside the TARDIS everyone was in a happy mood. Sasha had her favourite song playing, The Noisettes- "Never Forget You". She was singing and dancing along to it. Chris was also dancing.  
>"This Earth music is wonderful!" he said amazed<br>Sasha laughed.  
>"I know!" she said "You have a lot of new cultures to get used to!"<br>Chris smiled.  
>Bong! The TARDIS stopped<br>"Okay" said the doctor with a clear voice almost like he was announcing "we have travelled in time! Backwards!"  
>Sasha jumped in the air with happiness.<br>"Chris" said Sasha "do you want to go out first?"  
>"What?" said Chris with a bit of nervousness in his voice "umm...well...okay"<br>He slowly walked towards the door and pushed it open. He stepped out into a new world... 

Chris saw a small stone village, with people walking around with baskets with white blankets in them, spinning wheels and lots of grass roofs. He laughed, this was mad!  
>Sasha and the doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.<br>"Where are we?" said Sasha  
>"Scotland" said the doctor loudly "in the 18th century"<br>Sasha nodded as she examined the village. It was near evening and there was valleys behind the village that went on forever, Sasha thought it looked lovely.  
>"Come on then!" said the doctor walking away then he stopped "no! Wait a minute!"<br>He rushed into the TARDIS then came out a few minutes later wearing a fez  
>"there!" he said "all better!"<br>Sasha wasn't sure about the Fez.  
>"Why are all these men wearing skirts?" said Chris with confusion<br>"It's called a kilt" said Sasha "it's the national dress of Scotland! Scotland's great! I went to Glasgow for shopping! I spent a fortune there!"  
>"What country is Glasgow?" said Chris<br>Sasha rolled her eyes and walked forward.

Sasha and Chris found the doctor looking at a house that had been burnt to the ground. The doctor was looking at it with sorrow. There was still smoke coming from it and there were bits of burnt fabric draped everywhere.  
>"Doctor" said Sasha quietly and with a bit of fright and worry "What happened?"<br>"The clearances" said the doctor quietly whilst examining the house "This is the Highland Clearances"  
>"What?" said Sasha "can we change it though? Stop the clearances?"<br>"No" said the doctor "we can't interfere"  
>"Why though?" said Sasha "this created a huge barrier between us and Scotland surely we can change it!"<br>"No" said the doctor "it would change the future!"  
>"What are these clearances you speak of?" said Chris confused<br>"People were forced to immigrate by the English because they wanted land for more sheep because there was more money in sheep" said Sasha "people were evicted and their houses were burnt down for the sheep" 

A man came over.  
>"Who are you?" he shouted in his extremely Scottish accent "ye shouldn't be here!"<br>"Hello!" said the doctor "I'm the doctor, this is Sasha and Chris!"  
>"You speak like the English!" said the man "they're trying tae burn down our houses!"<br>"No!" said the doctor happily "we're not! We just came to visit! We're tourists!"  
>"Ahh" said the man roughly "I'm Jamie McLennan, the richest man in the community, would you like to come into ma house?"<br>"Okay" said the doctor happily. He was hoping for tea and Jammy Dodgers but maybe that was a few years yet. 

Jamies' house had two floors on it.  
>"You have two floors?" said Sasha amazed "I didn't know you could have that in this time period!"<br>The house was made of wood mainly, the wooden staircase led upstairs to a small room.  
>"Aye!" said Jamie "I'm rich remember!"<br>"Does anybody live with you?" said Sasha looking around at the emptiness of the room, there was only a table and a small fire in the room  
>"no" said Jamie quietly hanging his head down "not anymore, they're all dead now, they died whilst trying to save their friends"<br>"I'm sorry" said Sasha quietly  
>"so" said the doctor "what's your business?"<br>"Gunpowder" said Jamie "I supply the armies with Gunpowder"  
>"that's good" said the doctor but to the doctor it wasn't really, he didn't approve of guns and violence<br>whilst the doctor and Jamie were talking, Chris had wandered upstairs.

Chris looked around in the small wooden room with a bed, a table, a wash basin and a huge pile of barrels  
>Chris looked at the barrels. He knew what it was and it was dangerous, it was hundreds of barrels of gunpowder.<p>

The group of tough men marched through the village.  
>"Next target!" said one in his deep voice "The McLennans!" <p>

It was dark now, the doctor and Jamie had been talking for hours. Sasha had wandered upstairs with Chris. He was looking out of a window at the hills and distance.  
>"What's wrong?" said Sasha<br>"That!" said Chris "There's nothing there! No buildings! It's just...space!"  
>Chris had grown up on an urban planet after all so he had never been in a rural area.<br>Then there was a scream outside. 

The doctor and Jamie heard it; they ran out of Jamies' house.  
>The group of men were throwing lit torches at the house.<br>"HEY!" raged Jamie "WHAT DO YOU THINK UR PLAYING AT! THAT'S MA HOUSE!"  
>The bottom floor of the house was on fire now...<br>"SASHA!" shouted the doctor

Sasha and Chris were trapped upstairs; the wooden stair case had burnt and fallen down. Sasha and Chris ran into the gunpowder room.  
>"We're trapped!" shouted Sasha "what do we do?"<br>Chris shrugged.  
>Sasha saw the window. She sat on the window sill and looked at the drop, it was quite high, if she fell she would survive, Chris sat on the window sill too. They both had their back to the window; they opened it and hung slightly out of the window.<br>Then they saw the flames come into the room.  
>"Oh no!" said Sasha "the gunpowder! This place is gonna blow!"<br>Then BOOM! A huge explosion of flames sent Sasha and Chris flying out of the window backwards and they both landed on the ground in front of the house on their back. The house was completely engulfed in flames.  
>Then ghost like creatures came out from the flames.<br>"THIS IS WRONG!" they squealed with high pitch voices

"Those ghosts!" shouted Jamie "that's my family! And all the families that have died!"  
>"Ghosts!" whispered Chris<br>Sasha and Chris stood up and ran to the doctor  
>"They're not ghosts!" said the doctor scanning them with the sonic "these creatures take the form of a dead person but can't sustain it enough to make it look real so it looks faded and ghosty and flying!"<br>The ghosts flew around the village knocking things over, bumping into buildings and people.  
>Everyone was running and screaming; it was chaos. <p>

The doctor ran up to one of the creatures  
>"What are you?" he said with authority<br>"We are the Thorpe!" said one of the ghosts "we were forced from our planet by the Baronici! We want to change this forever and make sure it never happens again!"  
>"No!" said the doctor "you can't do that! This has already happened! You can't change it!"<br>"We must change it!" said the ghost "people being forced to move! It's wrong!"  
>The ghost whirled around. <p>

The doctor then saw the group of men get bows and arrows out; they had a canon as well...  
>"NO!" exclaimed the doctor<br>the men shot their bows and arrows and were hitting the ghosts and wounding them. Sasha and Chris were ducking and running.  
>Canon balls were being fired and hitting the ground and creating explosions, houses were being hit and destroyed in balls of flames.<br>The entire town was lit up in orange light. 

The doctor, Sasha and Chris were all behind a row of houses.  
>"What are we going to do?" breathed Sasha<br>"emm" said the doctor thinking "I don't know... convince these creatures to go home and stop stealing the looks of dead people?"  
>Sasha rolled her eyes.<br>"Why don't we stop the English men fighting?" said Chris  
>"yes!" said the Doctor "you can charm them Sasha using your womanly ways!"<br>"Or I could" said Chris  
>Sasha rolled her eyes<br>"I am not going to flirt with stinky breathed fat ancestors" said Sasha  
>"okay then" said the doctor "then I'll make an announcement! Does anybody have a trumpet?"<br>"Just go!" raged Sasha  
>The doctor ran back onto the street and climbed onto a house roof. <p>

"ATTENTION!" he announced "CEASE YOUR FIRE!"  
>Everyone stopped and looked. Sasha thought that was quite amazing how the doctor managed to get everyone to stop so quickly and easily, he must have some severe power in his voice.<br>"THORPE!" shouted the doctor "YOU WILL GO HOME RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL LEAVE THESE BODIES AT ONCE AND GO HOME!"  
>"No!" shouted a Thorpe "We will only leave once this barbaric killing is stopped!"<br>They continued to whirl around and a canon ball was fired on the house that the doctor was standing on. The doctor was launched off the roof and fell on the ground in front of Sasha and Chris.  
>"Okay then" said the doctor quietly and angrily "looks like we'll just have to leave"<br>"we can't" said Sasha with definite in her voice "we're not going to let this go on! It could create a huge war!"  
>"Well perhaps" said the doctor "I could find them another world to live in"<br>"do you think they would want that?" said Chris  
>The doctor shrugged.<br>"Maybe" he said "If we're lucky!" 

The doctor, Sasha and Chris all ran over to the TARDIS and went inside. The doctor went on the computer and scanned for more Thorpe.  
>He found a world called Janine that had lots of Thorpe on them.<br>"Perfect!" said the doctor smiling he ran out of the TARDIS  
>"THORPE!" he shouted with huge authority in his voice "I HAVE FOUND YOU A WORLD WITH LOTS OF OTHERS OF YOUR KIND! IT'S CALLED JANINE AND YOU WILL GO THERE!"<br>The doctor then realised that all the Thorpe were on the ground, dead.

The doctor ran over to them and saw that the English had all marched away.  
>"I am so sorry" said the doctor with deep pain and sorrow "I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough"<br>Chris looked at the Thorpe.  
>"Is it always like this?" he said quietly<br>"sometimes" whispered Sasha  
>Chris nodded. <p>

It was morning now. The village was destroyed in smoke and piles of rock and wood. The doctor, Sasha and Chris looked at it all with sadness. Jamie came up to them.  
>"You three" he whispered "I don't know who you are or what you made happen!"<br>He stumbled away. The doctor, Sasha and Chris just stepped inside the TARDIS. 

"Okay!" said the doctor happily "where now guys?"  
>"No idea" said Sasha smiling "what about you Chris?"<br>"I don't mind" said Chris  
>"well then perhaps we could go to a nice resort" said the doctor "and relax by the pool!"<br>"okay" said Sasha smiling "fine by me!"  
>Chris smiled and nodded.<br>The doctor then rushed to the controls and flicked switches and dials and levers. The TARDIS shook and shuddered and travelled off into space.

But the doctor was still haunted by the fact that Sasha managed to heal herself so well and there were many more things to come... 


End file.
